Come Away With Me
by Zarathustrian
Summary: Work in progress, no real ideal of where it's heading, what I'm doing with it. Since I wasn't massively impressed with most of the 2nd season, I'll probably take this somewhere else, all things depending. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Kate McKenzie lent back against the cream two-sweater settee and exhaled slowly. Outside, a heavy rain fell across the manicured lawns of Caroline Elliot's home. Their home, Kate mused, though it reflected the life Caroline had built with John and the boys before Kate had arrived and truth be told, it didn't feel like hers at all. It felt like a hotel, really, given that she seemed to live out of the three suitcases she'd brought from home. At the sound of Caroline's SVU crunching across gravel, Kate pushed the slightly ominous thoughts from her mind, lifting her knees to her chest as she waited. Caroline's presence was felt the moment the front door opened, the air surrounding Kate seemed electric and the swell of anticipation rose within her chest. Caroline entered the sitting room, blonde bangs as neat and orderly as they'd been that morning. The pantsuit Caroline wore clung to her curvaceous figure and she smiled down at Kate as she set her briefcase aside. Slipping out of tan heels, Caroline knelt before Kate, reaching out to cover Kate's hands with her own.

"Hello, sweetheart." Caroline spoke soften, her voice thick, gaze soft and loving. Kate's lips turned to a wide smile as she reached up, brushing a strand of hair from Caroline's eyes. Cupping Caroline's face, Kate drew the older woman to her, desire growing within her. A soft moan escaped Caroline's lips as Kate kissed her tenderly at first, allowing her passion to pour into Caroline. Placing bare feet back upon the polished floorboards beneath them, Kate inched forward on the sofa cushion as she drew Caroline into her arms, their lips still locked together sweetly. Letting one hand rest upon Caroline's thigh, Kate pressed her forehead against that of the woman before her, eyes closed as she inhaled deeply. It was Caroline who moved first, returning her lips to Kate's, her own passion unmistakable. The feeling engulfed Kate, rousing her to move her hands steadily to the buttons on Caroline's jacket, pushing the material aside and cupping one breast through the silk shirt beneath. Caroline gasped, caught by surprise at Kate's newfound yet entirely pleasant aggression.

"I need you, Caroline. Right now."

"Right here?" Caroline mused with a vaguely sarcastic grin on her lips. Kate let her hand slide a path downwards until she reached the apex between Caroline's thighs and waited until all traces of sarcasm disappeared from the woman's expression, replaced with surprise. Bringing her lips to Caroline's ear, Kate smirked to herself.

"Absolutely." Kate pressed her hand against the woman, causing Caroline to sigh with delight. And though nothing would have given her more pleasure than to allow Late to ravish her in the sitting room of her impressive homestead, Caroline knew she could not surrender to such whimsical ideals. Shifting uncomfortably, she withdrew from Kate, well aware of the disappointment Kate tried to conceal.

"I am sorry. If John, or the boys..."

"It's fine. Really." Kate was once again nervous, uncertain of herself as she often felt to be in Caroline's presence. "It was a foolish idea, really. Though William's staying with friends. And Lawrence went out just before you got home."

"And John?"

"No idea." Kate exhaled loudly, trying to quell the arousal pent up within her. "I suppose he could come galloping in at any minute." Kate stood abruptly, leaving Caroline to scramble out of the way and watch as the dark skinned woman moved towards the kitchen. Caroline closed her eyes, let her head hang for a moment until she regained her composure. Rising elegantly she crossed the short distance now between them and stood behind Kate. Sliding her arms about the woman's slender waist, she drew Kate's body back against her own.

"I wish it weren't like this. That I wasn't like this. Overly cautious."

"No, not overly." Kate said it though they both knew she was lying. Caroline cocooned Kate's body with her own, relieved when Kate made no attempt to escape. Caroline wanted desperately to fight against herself, to throw caution to the wind, to give Kate unbridled passion. And the more she realized this, the more she felt arousal stir once more.

"Kate?"

"Mmm?"

"We do have the house to ourselves. I've no idea for how long. But it seems rather foolish to waste such an opportunity." Kate shifted in her arms until they faced one another. A smile played across her lips as she dipped her head slightly.

"I saw you walk through the archway and I thought to myself that I couldn't wait to kiss you, to touch you."

"And you shouldn't have to." Caroline admitted. "Should I walk through the door again?" Caroline offered.

"Please don't go." Kate said softly as she captured Caroline's lips with hers, the need stronger now, the desire overwhelming. Without restraint she kissed Caroline, tender at first, each kiss more demanding than the last until both women were breathing deeply. Kate, with Caroline's arms still wrapped tightly about her, fumbled over the buttons on Caroline's blouse, frustrated to the point of considering ripping the garment aside. Eagerly she went erratically from the blouse to the zipper of Caroline's pants, unable to stop herself. Caroline found herself trembling as Kate managed to finally break through the clothing barrier and moaned as Kate's fingertips grazed bare flesh. Caroline took a step forward, effectively forcing Kate to step back until they collided with the kitchen island and wasted no time in hoisting the knitted sweater over Kate's head, casting it aside. Kate blushed as she felt Caroline's eyes dancing across her and she let out a soft gasp as Caroline brought her lips to the nape of her neck, leaving a trail of light kisses across her skin.

It took both women by surprise when Kate turned them, suddenly back in control, pushing Caroline up onto the island, pressing her body against Caroline's thighs. Caroline wrapped her legs around Kate's waist, anchoring their bodies together once more as Kate made short work of removing Caroline's blouse once and for all. Kate placed both hands on Caroline's sides, dragging her fingertips across sensitive skin, causing the blonde to shiver. Drawing Caroline to her, Kate kissed her once again, her tongue snaking past Caroline's lips, hands threading through tumbles of blonde locks. Arching into the embrace, Caroline moved her own hands across Kate's shoulder blades, down her back, scratching lightly until Kate moaned into her.

"Kate, God, you're driving me insane." Caroline whispered as Kate brought her hands to the lace of Caroline's bra, tracing light circles over the material, over breasts she knew to be particularly sensitive.

"That is the general idea." Kate admitted. Though she would not admit it, Kate wanted to see how far she could push Caroline, unquestionably the most conservative woman she'd ever met, how far she could press her luck. With that thought in the back of her mind, Kate relaxed her touch as her hands moved to the clasp between Caroline's breasts. Holding Caroline's gaze, Kate did not fumble with the clasp, nor did she waver as the lace bra joined the other garments pooled at their feet. Still locked onto Caroline's gaze, Kate lowered her lips,

closing them around a very erect nipple.

"Kate!" Caroline gasped as her body reacted automatically, chest arching up to meet Kate's lips, head falling back as she gripped the marble counter top with both hands. Legs wrapped firmly around Kate, Caroline made no attempt to move, the thought never even entered her mind as she gave in entirely. It was only when Kate's hand, which had previously rest very softly upon her thigh, began to move upwards over her pantsuit that Caroline realized the logistics of their positions. "We, I have to, my pants." Caroline gasped between each word as Kate seemed intent on not stopping her wonderful assault.

"They are a problem," Kate agreed. "Are you fond of them?"

"Not terribly, I suppose. Though they match my jacket." Caroline pondered for a moment, lost in looking down at Kate, at the hands upon her body. "Why do you ask?" Kate have a wicked grin as she stood upright, reaching past Caroline's body and producing a pair of scissors. The look on Caroline's face brought a bubble of laughter from the younger woman.

"You'd think I was being serious!" Kate giggled and Caroline's relief was evident in her pale blue eyes as she watched Kate set the sharp tool back down. "Come with me?" Kate asked softly, knowing that if anything were to continue, it would not be on the kitchen island.

"I thought you'd never ask." Caroline accepted the hand Kate offered, tumbling down from the counter top and entwining her fingers with Kate's. "We're not done, are we?" Caroline asked softly. With a wicked grin, Kate tugged Caroline towards the staircase and threw a glance over her shoulder as they ascended the first few steps.

"Oh no, not by a long shot."


	2. Chapter 2

The patter of rain against the window filled the silence between the two women, legs entwined, sheets tangled around flesh pressed together wherever possible and Kate thought to herself that she'd have stayed as she were forever, were it feasible. Caroline's fingertips traced lightly across her bare shoulder, nonsense patterns that brought a smile to Kate's lips as she lifted her gaze upwards. Caroline's eyes, half closed, met Kate's and she gave a warm smile.

"Have I told you recently how utterly wonderful you are?" Caroline asked as she punctuated her words with a kiss. Kate moaned softly, letting her senses fill with Caroline before she shook her head.

"No, not recently." Kate replied softly. Without hesitation, Caroline shifted further down into the sheets, drawing Kate towards her, kissing her tenderly as she let her fingers slide through Kate's haphazard locks. Kate felt arousal spike once more at the sheer intensity of Caroline's kiss and melt against the blonde.

"Utterly wonderful." Caroline whispered, pressing her forehead to Kate's, enveloping Kate in her arms once more. Kate sighed contentedly, snuggled against Caroline and let her eyes slowly close. Over the sound of rain, she listened to Caroline's steady heartbeat, knowing it was the feel of their bodies pressed together that left Caroline's heart beating harder than it ought.

Neither woman expected the loud crash to resonate from downstairs, tearing them apart. Kate watched as Caroline fumbled for her robe, drawing the material tightly about her body and she frowned slightly. Caroline had somehow managed to put as much distance between them as possible in mere seconds, as if the bedroom door would fly open at any moment and someone, Kate couldn't imagine who, would interrupt them, would give Caroline cause to retreat from Kate even more.

"It's only me. If anyone cares." John's voice echoed up to them and Kate's pleasant mood faded entirely. Caroline's features tightened, as they did whenever tension filled her. John continued to make as much noise as humanly possible while Caroline dressed. Kate remained in the bed, wanting to revolt against the idea that they'd been doing anything which needed disguising.

"Are you going to get dressed?" Caroline asked in a hushed tone.

"No, I don't think so." Kate couldn't help the slight hint of defiance creep into her tone. "I'm comfortable, or I was, and I'd like it if you could just leave him be."

"He'll come up those stairs any minute now."

"What of it if he does?"

"Kate," Caroline began, exasperated as she held the Nigerian woman's scrutiny. Shaking her head, Caroline turned and opened the bedroom door. "I'll be down in a minute, John."

"Honestly, I feel like you're just pretending sometimes." Kate didn't realize she'd spoken aloud until she felt Caroline's eyes, hurt-filled, upon her. Kate's first reaction was to apologize, to crawl across the bedding and draw Caroline into her arms, to kiss the pain away. And yet she couldn't bring herself to move, other than to shift uncomfortably beneath the sheets, drawing her knees to her chest as Caroline stood, waiting. "I feel like I'm just..." Kate trailed off, fearful to finish her sentence.

"Say it." Caroline clipped, azure eyes darkening to that of the deepest depths of the ocean. "Just say whatever it is you're thinking, Kate. Don't hold back."

"I'm just here as some tepid experiment." Kate admitted. Caroline looked as if she'd been slapped and she staggered back from the bed. Kate knew her words were harsh, but she could not help how she felt. How quickly she had gone from perfect contentment to utter misery in mere minutes.

"I'm not exactly sure how you can say that to me, Kate. And I don't know that I can properly respond to your accusation. I'd have thought, I mean assumed, you knew better than that. That you knew me better than that."

"Caroline, can't you see where I'm coming from? We're here, together, in your house, with your ex-husband. No." Kate corrected herself, keeping her gaze diverted from Caroline's. "Not even your ex-husband. You're not divorced, are you? Because that would mean facing up to reality. To selling this house, to embracing changes you really don't want to."

"Kate!" Caroline exclaimed as she watched Kate suddenly flee from the bed, digging through a suitcase beside the window bay seat and dress as quickly as she could manage.

"Caroline, you upstairs?" John's voice perforated the air and Caroline groaned.

"What are you doing?" Caroline returned her attention to Kate, watching helpless as Kate zipped her suitcase together, lifted it off the ground and stood facing Caroline.

"I thought, with time, you would start to change, Caroline. That you'd divorce John and be shot of him for good. That we'd start our lives together, proper. That we would talk about our future, just the two of us. Not factoring in John. But you haven't."

"What is this? An ultimatum?"

"I suppose. Yes." Kate decided, determined as she lifted her head high. "I don't want it to be this way, Caroline. I wanted just us, in bed, the whole day and into the night. And we could have. Instead, you're just... I can't do this. It's me, and you, all of you. Or not." Kate could not bring herself to look at Caroline as she brushed past the woman, who stood shell-shocked long after Kate had descended the staircase.

Caroline felt a chill wash over her and she brought her arms up around herself, though she could not seem to quell the cold that rattled her. Lost, she stood in the center of the room, trying to understand what had happened, what had transpired. Kate couldn't be gone, not truly and Caroline turned, fleeing the room and taking the stairs two at a time.

"It's about time! What've you two been doing up there?" John's face was suddenly in hers, surly, distorted into something quite hideous and Caroline could smell the brandy on his breath as he pushed himself closer towards her.

"Get out."

"What? It's my house. You get out."

"Fine!" Caroline snapped, anger finally surging forth. "I'm out. I'm done. You are I are finished." Caroline's jaw set with determination as she marched back up the stairs once again. Completely on auto-pilot, she moved methodically through her bedroom, blindly packing one suitcase, then another. Toiletries were cast into a carry-on, she even had the foresight to retrieve the charger for the iPad she used on the odd occasion.

"I'm done, John. Tell the boys I'll be at Kate's. Tomorrow, we sit down and sign those papers. We divide everything. We sell the house." Caroline shoved her way past him, arms laden down with the suitcases, the carry-on thumping against her thigh as she moved out of the house. William would be home soon, she knew, Lawrence would no doubt stay with his friend Angus. Yet she did not hesitate as she clambered into the SVU, reversed out of the drive and tore off down the street. It was only once she had turned towards Kate's that she realized there was every possibility Kate would turn her away.

And if that happened, Caroline had no earthly idea what she would do.


	3. Chapter 3

_Just wanted to say thank you to all the wonderful, warm reviews I've received for this. I had no idea where it was going when I started and I still don't, though I'm inclined to say it will only be a short piece. I'm not even sure where it's set in the time-line of season 2, although it's certainly before the disaster that was Greg and the weekend away. Thank you again for still reading! It's not my finest but it makes me happy and I'm thrilled that others seem to be enjoying it as well!_

Kate stood at the front door, hands trembling half from the cold air surrounding her, half from the adrenaline still coursing through her veins. She could hardly believe what she'd done, how she had spoken to Caroline, how she had simply left without giving Caroline a chance. To what, Kate asked herself, to persuade her to stay in the bedroom while Caroline dealt with John? Again? Kate fumbled for her keys as she began to shiver.

Stepping into the empty, dark house, she flipped a switch, illuminating the hallway in dim light. Setting her handbag onto the small hall table, she moved towards the kitchen, hesitated and turned towards the living room. Yet again she stopped herself and resumed her original path, entering the small kitchenette and coming to a stop in the middle of the room.

Uncertainly, she looked about. True, this house had been her home for some years now, the small cottage just enough for her. Though she felt like a stranger since she'd spent so much of her time at Caroline's, returning only for the odd thing here or there. When it came down to it, Kate had found all she really needed was Caroline. Which was perhaps why she was beginning to second guess herself. Leaving had been a mistake, giving an ultimatum as refreshing as it had been at the time had been a huge mistake.

Turning on one heel, she fled back to her handbag, lifting it from the wooden table and turning it upright, contents filtering out onto the carpet as she knelt, rifling through crumbled tissues, a pack of mints she'd bought with William at the cinema just two weeks earlier, her purse, an assortment of clutter she carried with her for no earthly reason until she realized, falling back on her heels, that the cell phone she'd been searching for was where she'd left it, on Caroline's coffee table.

Rising, Kate wrapped her arms about herself. Conflicted, she simply stood in the hallway, trying to decide the lesser of two evils; forget about the text message she'd had the intention of sending or return to Caroline's. Kate knew she would surrender to Caroline's embrace, knew that she would once again accept the situation they were in and as much as she wanted to resist, Kate couldn't. Taking only her keys, she left the house once more.

"There has to be changes, though. Right, changes." Kate spoke to herself in a low tone as she navigated the wet streets. "I won't apologize, but I won't be steam-rolled into doing whatever makes Caroline comfortable." Kate reasoned. The small car's engine struggled up a hill and she was pulling into Caroline's drive before she knew it. Frowning, she couldn't seem to spot the familiar SVU, only John's car stood idle in the drive.

Knocking softly on the door, Kate stepped back and waited. When John opened the door, his lips twisted into a sneer and she swallowed thickly. The man made her skin crawl and she couldn't quite bring herself to offer even a polite smile in his direction.

"Is Caroline home?"

"She left."

"What? When?"

"Oh I don't know. Ten, fifteen minutes ago. Went running after you, I suppose. You can wait outside for her."

"It's freezing. I'm just after my cell phone. Did she say she was coming after me?"

"She said she would be at your place." A sudden realization struck John and his sneer seemed to deepen. "And you're here. Well isn't that just perfect. She'll think you don't want to see her." John sounded almost gleeful and for the first time in her life, Kate was certain she could strike him had he come any closer.

"If you'll just get my cell phone. It's on the coffee table." Kate kept her tone as nuetral as possible. John snorted as he shut the door in Kate's face and she listened to him shuffle away, moving as slowly as possible. A minute passed, then another and she was certain she could hear his voice, though couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Kate sighed impatiently. If Caroline had come after her, the thought elating her, Caroline would have arrived to Kate's house, empty. It made Kate anxious to retrieve her cell phone to the point that she simply entered the house.

"What're you doing?" John demanded to know as Kate strode into the living room, finding him with his feet up on the coffee table, a cell phone pressed to his ear and it took a brief moment before Kate realized it wasn't hers. Spying the white cellular device, Kate ignored John as she snatched it up. Without looking at the man, his mouth agape, Kate turned and left, unlocking her screen as she walked out of the house. Tapping out a quick message to Caroline, she sent it and smiled as she slipped behind the wheel of her car once more. The cell phone chirped and she glanced down at the screen. It was Caroline.

"I'm at yours, waiting. Please hurry."


End file.
